Decisiones difíciles…
by sycb
Summary: Cuando creemos que todo anda bien es cuando más obstáculos encontramos en el camino. Esta es una pequeña continuación de Solo un baile.


**Decisiones difíciles…**

Cuando creemos que todo anda bien es cuando más obstáculos encontramos en el camino.

Esta es una pequeña continuación de Solo un baile.

…..

Después de que Emily y Hotch por fin decidieron estar juntos y de acuerdo a la advertencia de Strauss que ponía en cuerda floja su corta relación comienza una nueva historia para ellos.

Emily llegó a la oficina, se acercó a su escritorio y dejó allí sus cosas. Saludó a Reíd y Dave que ya estaban allí, se percató que Hotch ya estaba en la oficina así que decidió ir hasta allá y saludarlo.

-Toc, toc ¿se puede?- preguntó Emily mientras tocaba la puerta

-Si claro pasa- respondió el

-Hola jefe- dijo ella. Hotch se quedó mirándola como esperando que dijera algo más.

-Hola Prentiss- respondió él

-Sólo quería saludarlo y hacerle saber que ya estoy aquí. – le dijo ella

-Esta bien, gracias por saludar- dijo él.

Emily salio de allí y se dirigió a sus compañeros que ya estaban todos allí.

-Chicos los espero en la sala de reuniones- dijo hotch mientras salía de su oficina.

-Tenemos dos casos que consideramos no son tan difíciles como para que todo el equipo este dedicado a ellos, así que nos dividiremos. Dave tu dirigirás un equipo y yo el otro.- decía Hotch

-García y JJ nos prestaran ayuda a ambos equipos, Morgan ira conmigo. Dave Prentiss irá contigo. Reíd necesito que revises todos los expedientes de las autoridades locales y armes un perfil geográfico.- terminó de decir Hotch

-Hotch puedo sugerir algo- dijo Dave

-Si claro dime- respondió Hotch

-Creo que por el bien de Prentiss debería ir contigo, el perfil se ve menos peligroso y ella aún debe estar resentida del hombro por el último caso.- dijo Rossi

-Me parece muy bien, se hará así. Morgan y Dave y Prentiss y yo… - dijo Hotch

Rossi en el fondo sabía que Emily ya se había recuperado casi del todo de aquel golpe sufrido en el último caso, pero debido a los últimos sucesos como el baile y los rumores comentados por Strauss, Dave tenía sus dudas y quería salir de ellas.

Todos escucharon las indicaciones y se dirigieron a cada lugar.

….

-Espero que no creas que tengo algo que ver con el cambio que pidió Dave- dijo Emily a hotch camino a la escena de su caso.

-Claro que no pienso eso, y espero que no creas que me disgusta la idea. Inicialmente no te elegí como mi compañera no porque no lo quería sino porque quiero evitar mas rumores que puedan perjudicarnos.- dijo él

-Yo creo que Dave sospecha algo- dijo Emily

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Hotch

-Por sus comentarios y la forma como nos mira- dijo ella

-No lo dudaría de él, es un muy buen perfilador. – dijo Hotch sin mucha preocupación.

Dejaron el tema atrás y se concentraron en el caso, ambos eran muy profesionales en lo que hacían y su estado sentimental no afectaba sus capacidades laborales.

Después de analizar la información se unieron a las autoridades locales y allí se encontraron a Reíd. Tenemos una posible ubicación, esta a la afueras en una zona de cabañas. -Debemos repartirnos para ir a buscar- dijo Hotch

-Reíd ve con los oficiales y yo iré con Prentiss- agregó Hotch

….

-Hola Dave, ¿Cómo van ustedes?- preguntó Hotch mientras hablaba por teléfono

-Bien, ya tenemos dos sospechosos estamos buscando información que nos permita filtrar y encontrar al indicado.- respondió Dave

-Perfecto, nosotros también vamos tras un sospechoso pero es un lugar en las montañas así que no creo que tengamos cobertura telefónica. Cualquier cosa comunícate con Garcia, ellas nos ubicará- dijo Hotch

Ambos equipos se dirigieron hacia sus sospechosos. Dave y Morgan tuvieron suerte y encontraron fácilmente a su sospechoso. El otro equipo en cambio llevaba medio bosque bajo la lluvia y no encontraba nada.

-Hotch lo encontramos, la rehén esta viva y a salvo- dijo Reíd a Hotch por teléfono.

-Muy bien, felicitaciones. Adelántese nosotros esperaremos que caiga un poco la tormenta, ya que es difícil conducir así. – dijo Hotch a Reíd

Llevaban más de una hora dentro del auto y la tormenta no calmaba. De repente sonó el teléfono. –Jefe soy yo García.-

-Hola García- dijo Hotch

-El jefe de la policía local me llamo y dice que cerca de donde se encuentran esta una cabaña de su propiedad y la ofreció para que pasen la noche ahí.- dijo García

-Me parece bien dime donde es y dale las gracias de mi parte. Garcia por favor llama a Jessica y explícale porque no podré recoger a Jack- respondió Hocth

El oficial le dio las indicaciones a Hotch y él y Emily llegaron a la cabaña y entraron. Lo primero que buscaron fueron toallas para secarse y Hotch encendió la chimenea para calentarse un poco.

-Todo parece planeado- dijo Emily

-¿Por qué lo dices Em?- dijo Hotch

-No te parece un lugar muy oportuno para una pareja: silencio, descanso… soledad- dijo

-Tienes razón, parece que Rossi lo tuviera programado. – dijo él sonriendo

-Necesitamos descansar- dijo Emily

-Quedémonos cerca de la chimenea para que logremos calentarnos un poco- le dijo Hotch acercándole su mano.

Ambos se sentaron allí, todos dos estaban muy tímidos. Era la primera vez que salían juntos como pareja y sin pensarlo. Hotch sintió que el momento era incomodo y vio a Emily tocarse el hombro que tenía lesionado y se acerco a ella.

-Ven déjame verte el hombro- le dijo ubicándose detrás de ella.

Emily dudó por un momento pero después desató su camisa y se quedó únicamente en ropa interior.

-Sigues muy maltratada- dijo Hotch mientras acariciaba sus hombros.- Mira ese moretón- agregó

-No es nada Aaron, ya va calmando el dolor.- dijo ella sin querer que el se apartara de su lado.

Aaron no podía dejar de mirarla, le acariciaba los hombros, el cuello, su cabello… -Esta es nuestra primera escapada juntos, por así decirlo- dijo él

Emily sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, sentía que era la oportunidad de volverse locos y olvidarse de todos los peros, pero sabía que eso podría ahuyentarlo así que decidió no forzar nada y dejar que el manejara la situación.

Estaban sentados en el suelo frente la chimenea, el la tenía abrazada y ella estaba sumergida en él. Ambos querían que esa noche durara por siempre, pero se les agotaba el tiempo.

-Creo que mi camisa ya debe estar seca- dijo Emily señalándola y pidiéndole a Hotch que se la acercara.

-Creo que sí debe estar seca. Emily no son bueno en esto, ¿puedo pedirte que aún no te la pongas? Es que quiero contemplarte todo el tiempo que pueda- dijo Hotch algo apenado

Emily sonrió y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco.

-¿Dije algo que te molestó?- preguntó Hotch preocupado

-No Aaron, claro que no dijiste nada malo. Es sólo que cada día que pasa me doy cuenta lo mucho que estoy enamorada de ti y lo mucho que te admiro.- respondió ella.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, pero después entendieron que el tiempo no estaba a su favor y que debían aprovecharlo. Se contemplaron y acariciaron suavemente, hasta que el deseo se apoderó de ellos y se hicieron uno.

….

-Emily, es hora de despertar- dijo Hotch besándola en la frente.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella

-Deben ser las 7 a.m., recuerda que estamos lejos y debemos ir a casa a cambiarnos y regresar a la oficina.- dijo él

-Claro, me visto y nos vamos- dijo ella

Estaban ya preparados para salir, cuando Hotch tomo a Emily de su mano. –Gracias por esa noche tan especial Em, siento que contigo a mi lado no necesito nada más.-

-Gracias a ti por permitirme estar a tu lado y por dejarme amarte. – le respondió ella tiernamente.- Pero nos hace falta algo mas para estar completos- agregó ella

-¿Qué será?- preguntando él

-Que Jack este aquí con nosotros.- respondió ella.

Hotch sonrió y la miró.- ¿En verdad no te molesta que yo lo tenga a él?- preguntó Hotch

-No tengo porque molestarme, además Jack es un niño muy inteligente y quiere que yo y nadie más que yo sea tu pareja.- dijo ella caminando hacia el carro.

…

Casi a las 11 de la mañana estaban de regreso en la unidad. Al verlos llegar todos intrigados les preguntaron como les había ido. JJ y Dave tenían un interés particular pero esperaron el momento indicado.

-Hotch, Prentiss ¿Cómo les terminó de ir?- preguntó Strauss acercándose a ellos.

-Bien señora, ya en la cabaña nos fue mucho mejor.- respondió Prentiss

-Que bien, organicen la información de los casos y vayan a casa a descansar. Presiento que mañana será un día difícil. – dijo Strauss a todos.

-Emily ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a casa conmigo?- preguntó JJ

-Claro que sí, muchas gracias- dijo Emily – dame un segundo ya te alcanzo-

-Hola, no sé si escuchaste pero JJ me invitó a cenar en su casa y le dije que sí- dijo Emily a Hotch por teléfono.

-Hola, si escuche. Ve tranquila yo te llamo más tarde- respondió él – gracias de nuevo por la noche de ayer.-

Todos partieron a casa, todos menos Hotch y Dave que aún estaban en la oficina.

-Hola, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar- dijo Dave a Hotch

-Hola Dave, creo que todo ha sido muy rápido. Pero dime ¿de que quieres hablar?- preguntó Hotch

-Aaron definitivamente no eres muy bueno para esto, y bien ¿Cómo te fue con Emily en la cabaña?- preguntó Dave

-No entiendo tu pregunta- respondió Hotch tratando de entender que era lo que Dave trataba de decirle.

-Sabía que me responderías tratando de evadir el tema, pero a mí no me engañas Aaron Hotcher. Somos amigos y compañeros por mucho tiempo. Se que Emily te atrae y mucho.- dijo Rossi

-Dave… no te lo voy a negar, ella y yo estamos dándonos una oportunidad. ¿Te parece mal esto?- dijo Hotch

-¿Mal? Como se te ocurre, antes en mi opinión se demoraron mucho para tomar esta decisión. Antes lo entiendo porque estaba Halley en tu vida y estaba muy reciente su pérdida. Pero después de eso sólo eran miedos o falta de coraje.- dijo Rossi

Hotch se quedó mirándolo algo disgustado por esas palabras, pero entendió lo que le decía su amigo no era por hacerlo enojar sino que era una realidad que el se había empeñado en ocultar.

-Tienes razón Dave, nunca imaginé que una mujer como ella podría fijarse en un tipo como yo, cuadriculado y amargado. – dijo

-Lo de cuadriculado no lo niego, pero amargado no creo que seas, más bien diría extremadamente tímido.- respondió

-Si tú dedujiste esto hace mucho tiempo, ¿entonces todo el equipo lo imagina?- preguntó Hotch

-No se si ellos hayan descubierto lo mismo que yo descubrí hace varios años, tal vez ellos piensen como tú en que una mujer como ella no podría fijarse en un tipo como tú. Pero últimamente si pueden notar algo entre ustedes. Pero no te preocupes que nadie puede aceptar mejor esto que ellos.- dijo Dave

-Ellos no me preocupan, Strauss en cambio sí.- complementó Hotch

-A ella déjamela a mí, yo trataré de suavizar las cosas cuando se destapen.- dijo Dave. – te felicito por este paso que estas dando, se inteligente y cuídala mucho. Recuerda que aunque ella aparente ser una mujer fuerte es una mujer llena de sentimientos. – agregó

-Gracias Dave, te aseguró que siempre lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo despidiéndose de él.

…

JJ y Emily llegaron a casa. Allí Will las estaba esperando con la cena lista. Cenaron y un momento después Will subió a la habitación y las dejó a solas.

-Ahora sí, cuéntame que paso ayer- dijo JJ

-No te imaginas JJ. Estábamos allí él y yo solos, y me sentía como una adolescente otra vez. Imaginaba que al entrar allí me quitaría la ropa y me haría el amor apasionadamente pero…- hablaba Emily

-¿Pero que? ¿No me digas que no paso nada?- preguntó JJ algo desilusionada

-Déjame continuar- dijo Emily – Cuando llegamos allí buscamos con que secarnos, el encendió la chimenea y nos sentamos juntos. El se comportó como todo un caballero, yo me moría de las ganas porque me besara e hiciera suya pero él me trataba muy respetuosamente hasta que me pedía que me quitara la camisa.-

-¿El te pidió que?- decía JJ sorprendida

-Si, me pidió que me quitara la camisa para revisarme el golpe. Pero ya estando así me pidió que no me cubriera todavía, que quería contemplarme todo el tiempo que pudiera.- decía Emily

-Increíble, y ¿después que?- preguntó

-Después pasó de todo, es increíble. Nunca me he sentido así con un hombre. Estoy profundamente enamorada JJ, como una adolescente- decía Emily cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

-Amiga es maravilloso. Te felicito- dijo JJ

-Es maravilloso lo sé, pero me da miedo sentirme tan vulnerable a su lado. El me mueve en mundo con tan solo mirarme.- dijo Emily

-Disfruta esto que tienes ahora, no te atormentes pensando en que pasara. Mírame a mí, recuerda que yo tarde mucho tiempo en admitir mi relación con Will y mira la familia que tengo hoy.- le dijo JJ

-Gracias por todo, ya es tarde debo irme.- se despidió Emily.

…..

Emily llegó a casa, se cambio de ropa y miraba su teléfono cada dos segundos. Pensaba sino me llama el lo llamo yo. Tomaba el teléfono y volvía a descargarlo. –No Emily, no seas intensa. Mañana hablas con él.- se repetía ella misma, cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Hola Emily, ¿como estas?- se escuchó

-¿Jack, eres tú?- preguntó ella

-Si, soy yo. Papi se quedó dormido porque le dolía la cabeza muy fuerte y yo quería saludarte. – dijo el niño

-Jack hazme un favor, ve hasta la sala y mira que la puerta este bien cerrada. ¿Lo esta?- preguntó ella

-Si Emily esta bien cerrada. – respondió

-Entonces hoy vamos a hacer algo, vete al cuarto de tu papi cierras la puerta y allí duermes hoy. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?- preguntó ella.

-Claro que sí.- respondió Jack. – ya estoy al lado de mi papi- dijo de nuevo

-Que buen chico eres. – dijo Emily

-Emily ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo jack

-Claro, dime- respondió ella

-¿Tu quieres a mi papi?- preguntó

Emily sorprendida por la pregunta le respondió. – Si Jack, lo quiero y lo quiero mucho ¿acaso eso te molesta?-

-No, claro que no me molesta. Es bueno que alguien haga feliz a mi papi, desde que mamá se fue el no es muy feliz y estos días lo he visto sonreír cuando habla contigo.- dijo Jack

-Es bueno saber que le saco sonrisitas a tu papi. Sabes no sólo lo quiero a él, a ti también te quiero mucho-. Dijo Emily

-Yo también te quiero mucho y me caes muy bien- dijo Jack

-Creo que es tarde, debemos ir a dormir. Recuerda quédate esta noche con tu papi y si mañana te dice algo le dices que yo te lo pedí. – dijo Emily

-Esta bien, Emily ¿puedo llamarte cuando quiera?- preguntó él

-Claro, cuando quieras puedes llamarme. Te mando un beso a ti y a tu papi dáselo por mí. – Le dijo Emily despidiéndose de él.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Jack.

Al día siguiente Aaron se despertó y vio a Jack a su lado. – ¿Hijo que haces aquí?- preguntó él

-Papi anoche te quedaste dormido y yo no sabia que hacer, entonces tomé tu celular y llame a Emily. Ella me dijo que cerrara bien la puerta de la casa y de la habitación y que me quedara contigo.- dijo Jack

-¿Ella te dijo eso?- preguntó Hotch

-Si papi, me pidió que le hiciera ese favor. ¿Lo hice bien?- preguntó el

-Lo hiciste muy bien. ¿Jack porque la llamaste a ella y no a Jessica?- preguntó

-Emily y yo ahora somos amigos, entonces quería saludarla. Ahh y olvidaba ella anoche me pidió que te diera un beso de buenas noches por ella. – dijo él acercándose a darle el beso en la mejilla

Hotch sonrió y le pidió que fuera al cuarto a bañarse y organizarse.

-Buenos días Emily- dijo Hotch hablando por teléfono.

-Buenos días Aaron- dijo ella

-Jack me contó lo de anoche, gracias por preocuparte por él.- dijo

-No tienes que agradecerme por nada, yo se que si Jack esta bien tu lo estarás también, y si tú estas bien yo estaré mucho mejor.- respondió ella.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en la cena con JJ?- preguntó Hotch

-Bien, ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien.- respondió

Hotch sospechaba en que JJ ya sabía de su situación pero no quiso recriminarle a Emily por contarle, el también tenia su secreto con Dave.

-Nos vemos en la oficina- dijo Emily

-Si claro, se nos hace tarde. Te mando un beso.- dijo

….

Estando ya en la unidad todo parecía muy tranquilo, había llegado un nuevo caso, esta vez local. Se tenía un SUDES que estaba tras personal de FBI. Varios agentes habían recibido amenazas y fueron asesinados sin rastro alguno.

El caso ha estado detenido porque ningún agente más ha reportado amenaza alguna.

-Chicos debemos estudiar los crímenes ya ocurridos y esperaremos una nueva amenaza para atrapar a este criminal. – dijo Hotch

Todo el equipo comenzó a revisar los informes tenían en busca de pruebas. De repente Hotch comenzó a recibir e-mail y mensajes a su celular amenazándolo. El opto por no alertar al equipo aún así que sólo se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba García.

-García necesito tu ayuda. – dijo

-Jefe ya estoy tratando de identificar de donde provienen las amenazas recibidas por los agentes, solo que soy muy viejas.- decía García

-García te tengo unos mas actualizados.- dijo entregándole su teléfono

-¿usted?- preguntó García asustada

-Me acaban de llegar, pero tengo que pedirte que no divulguemos nada aún. Sospecho que puede ser alguien interno y no necesitamos que nadie sepa quien será su próxima victima. – decía Hotch

-Si señor, lo que usted diga. Pero prométame que se va a cuidar.- dijo García

-Te lo prometo, no me despegaré del equipo y así no podrá atacarme. También debes revisar mi computador allí también me llegaron mensajes. – agregó Hotch

Hotch salio de allí y se reunió con el resto del equipo, ninguno tenía ninguna buena pista para ayudar con el caso. Emily no podía evitar mirar a Hotch, el estaba en una actitud de querer alejarla de él. Hotch camino hacia su oficina y allí se quedó un rato.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Emily

-Si claro, pasa- respondió Hotch

-¿Algún día piensa decírmelo?- preguntó ella

-¿Perdón?- respondió él

-Jefe creo que durante todos estos años he podido conocerlo un poco, y yo se que usted es esta recibiendo amenazas.- dijo ella

-Prentiss ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el

Emily cerró la puerta y bajo las persianas de la oficina, camino hacia el y tomó su mano. –Aaron, cariño siempre he sentido una conexión muy fuerte contigo. Puedo sentir tu miedo, tu preocupación o tu alegría…-

-Sabes porque no había querido decírtelo ¿verdad?- preguntó Hotch

-Si, por tu maniaca manera de querer proteger siempre a los demás sin pensar en ti. – dijo ella

-Es verdad que me conoces muy bien.- le dijo Hotch- Además se que no me dejaras sólo ni por un momento.

-Ni creas que te dejare, no sólo porque seas mi jefe y parte de esta familia que tenemos en la unidad, también porque Jack te espera en casa y porque me prometiste hacerme feliz por muchos años…- dijo Emily

-Saldremos de esta te lo prometo- le dijo él besándola suavemente.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y se reunieron con los demás, Hotch entendió las miradas de Emily le contó al equipo que el era el siguiente. – Ya García esta tratando de rastrear los mensajes, sigamos nosotros buscando más pistas.-

-Hotch debemos traer a Jack, es mas seguro tenerlo aquí con nosotros- dijo Strauss

-Creo que es una buena idea, si me lo permiten yo puedo ir por él. – propuso Emily

-Si Aaron esta de acuerdo puedes ir por él Prentiss- dijo Strauss

-Claro que sí, Jack tiene una buena relación con Prentiss y no dudará en venir con ella.- respondió Hotch

-Cuídate mucho- le dijo Hotch a Prentiss

-No tardaré, te lo traeré sano y salvo- respondió ella

-Sabes que con nadie más siento la tranquilidad que siento contigo- dijo él

…

Emily partió, el equipo seguía revisando el caso pero lo más extraño era que los mensajes de amenazas habían cesado. Llevaba todo un día sin recibir ninguna de ellas.

-Algo esta mal aquí, ¿que se nos esta escapando?- decía Rossi

-El sujeto debe sentirse acorralado y eso puede hacer que cambie de estrategia. – decía Morgan

-Estamos omitiendo el hecho de que si este sujeto sabe cada movimiento de sus victimas significa que los ha estado siguiendo. Entonces debemos centrarnos en las personas que frecuenta.- dijo Reíd

-Estos días no he estado con nadie diferente a Jack y a Emily…- dijo Hotch ahora más preocupado.

-Hotch, Erin vengan conmigo un segundo.- les dijo Dave mirando a JJ.

-Sra. Hay algo que debo decirle acerca de los rumores sobre relaciones entre compañeros…- dijo Hotch

-Aaron no me digas que ¿tu y Prentiss son pareja?- dijo Strauss

-Si señora, ella y yo hemos estado saliendo juntos. Pero no hace mucho tiempo, todo ocurrió después del baile se lo aseguro.- explicaba Aaron

-Erin yo sé que eso de las relaciones es complicado, pero por dios este par tardó años en aceptar que se aman desesperadamente, pero eso lo hablamos luego ahora debemos pensar en ir por Prentiss y Jack.- decía Dave mientras que afuera JJ hablaba con el resto el equipo.

-Chicos creo debo explicarles las cosas, resulta que Hotch esta saliendo con alguien entonces consideramos que ella puede ser el próximo blanco. – decía JJ

-¿Y quien es, la conocemos?- preguntó Morgan

-Si, es Emily…- respondió ella

A todos les sorprendió esta respuesta. – ¿Emily?, ¿es broma cierto?- preguntaba García

-No es broma es una realidad, la verdad creo que tardaron mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de esto que pasaba entre ellos. Por que no llevan sino un par de semanas frecuentándose. – aclaró JJ

En ese momento salieron Rossi, Hotch y Strauss de la oficina. Hotch tenía en sus manos su celular. –JJ la he llamado muchas veces y no contesta, García por favor trata de rastrear su teléfono. Nosotros llamaremos al colegio de Jack para pedir los videos de seguridad.- decía Hotch

-García, el celular que debes rastrear es el de….- decía Hotch mientras fue interrumpido por García.

-Jefe no se preocupe ya lo sé- dijo ella

-Los encontraremos- le dijo Morgan a Hotch

…..

Trataban de rastrear el teléfono de Emily pero no lograban nada. Una vez recibieron los videos de vigilancia del colegio lograron ver como un hombre se acercó a Emily y Jack cuando estaban por subir al auto. En este podían ver como el hombre intimidó a Emily señalando a Jack y ella accedió a subir al vehiculo del sospechoso.

Hotch recibió de nuevo un mensaje en su teléfono, este decía: Creo que te duró muy poco tu nueva relación, despídete de ella. Hotch entró en pánico y temía en que la matara.

-Lo tengo- gritó García

-¿Que dices?- preguntó Dave

-Comparé la estatura, peso, color de piel y cabello con la base de datos del FBI y encontré sólo cinco personas con esta característica. Luego filtre por llamados de atención, despidos, retiros entre otros y se redujo a uno- le dijo enseñándole una foto de este posible sospechoso.

-Lo tienes, ahora busca propiedades o lugares donde pueda tenerlos- le dijo Dave -Chicos García lo identificó, estamos tratando de ubicar donde puede estar.-

Todos corrieron hacia donde estaban Rossi y García. – ¿Quien es?- preguntó Reíd

-Recordé que Hotch me dijo que debía ser alguien interno así que comparé con la base de datos y salio él. Un momento si es interno debe tener un auto oficial- dijo García mientras rastreaba el vehiculo.

-Lo tengo- dijo de nuevo enseñando la dirección que arrojaba el sistema.

….

-Jack mírame, yo te voy a cuidar mientras papi viene por nosotros. Necesito que no te alejes de mí para nada. ¿Esta bien?- le decía Emily y el asentía.

-Agente Emily Prentiss quien diría que tú eras la pareja del tan engreído Aaron Hotchner- decía el sospechoso – Creo que no pensaste en la mala suerte que tiene el hombre con sus parejas, todas son asesinadas… con esto nunca mas conseguirá novia.

Emily en el fondo sabía que era difícil salir con vida de este problema, pero sólo pensaba en cuidar de Jack y tratar de salvarlo a él. Ambos estaban atados de manos y pies y estaban en unas bodegas que ella no podía reconocer. Emily examinaba bien el lugar buscando salidas o lugares seguros ya que veía que el sujeto estaba planeando volar el lugar con ellos adentro.

…

-¿García porque despidieron a este agente?- preguntaba Rossi

-Lo descubrieron vendiendo armamento del que se incautaba en las operaciones- respondió ella

-¿Hacia donde vamos?- pregunto Hotch

-Hacia las bodegas donde lo atraparon esa vez.- respondió García.

Cuando llegaron acordonaron el lugar, pero pudieron ver que el sospechoso los estaba esperando en la entrada. Estaba dispuesto a morir en ese lugar que ya una vez lo había enterrado.

-Agente Hotchner se demoró mucho en llegar, llevo un buen tiempo esperándolo.- le dijo el sospechoso- espero estén listos para la función.

Dicho esto solo se escuchó una explosión, el lugar entero se prendió en llamas. Hotch se derrumbó en ese momento, el resto del equipo tampoco salía de la impresión. Llegaron equipos de rescate y los evacuaron del lugar, Hotch luchó contra ellos para entrar y buscarlos pero no se le permitió.

Todos se encontraban cerca al lugar de la explosión, allí llegó Strauss quien también estaba impactada con lo sucedido.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que minutos antes de la explosión Emily logró desatarse las manos y pies, corrió hacia donde estaba Jack y también lo desató. Lo tomó en sus brazos y corrió hasta un lugar de la bodega que ella había analizado previamente que podía ayudarles a protegerse de la explosión.

Una vez el equipo de rescate logró controlar el fuego ingresaron al lugar. Emily logró volver en sí y sintió que la explosión había calmado comenzó a escuchar pasos y gritó – Aquí estamos, aquí estamos…-

Algunas personas corrieron hacia las voces y los encontraron allí, este lugar era como un fuerte donde se guardaban armas muy peligrosas así que el lugar era muy resistente y soportó la explosión. Emily tenía en sus brazos a jack, no lo había soltado ni un solo minuto. Incluso con su cuerpo lo protegió de cualquier impacto y el no tenía ni un solo rasguño mientras ella estaba cortada por varias zonas de su cuerpo.

Las personas de rescate los ayudaron a salir de ese lugar. Uno de ellos quería recibirle a Emily a Jack, pero este se negó entonces ella salio con él en brazos.

-Los encontraron!- entró Strauss gritando hacia donde estaba el equipo.

Aaron ni siquiera reaccionó a esta información. Strauss caminó hacia él y le dijo – Aaron están vivos, están vivos-

Hotch inmediatamente levantó la mirada y sintió que el alma había vuelto a su cuerpo. –Aaron que esperas ve por ellos- le dijo Strauss

Todos salieron corriendo del lugar hacia donde había ocurrido la explosión. A lo lejos se veía el equipo de rescate salir junto a ellos estaba Emily con Jack en brazos. Emily también los vio así que bajo a Jack y le señaló el lugar donde estaba su padre, Jack corrió hacia él y Hotch lo tomó en sus brazos, lo besó y abrazó fuertemente. Emily se había quedado atrás, Aaron bajo a Jack y se lo entregó a JJ después salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Emily.

-Emily…. ¿estas bien?- le dijo Hotch mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y le daba un beso.

El resto del equipo lloraba de la felicidad de saber que estaban vivos y que se amaban incluso Strauss.

-Hacen una buena pareja- le dijo Dave a Strauss

-No tienes que decírmelo, yo no me opondré a esto nunca- respondió Strauss

Hotch aún abrazaba a Emily ella de repente se quejó de dolor, Hotch la soltó y vio sangre en sus manos, en ese momento Emily se desplomó. –Ayuda!- gritó Hotch

El equipo de rescate inmediatamente corrió ayudarla, alejaron a Hotch y trataban de auxiliar a Emily. Tiene varias heridas por el impacto debemos llevarla al hospital fue lo único que se escuchó.

Hotch corrió hacia Jack y lo revisó por todos lados.- Hijo dime que te duele-

-No me duele nada papi, Emily me cuido todo el tiempo. Ella me abrazó y yo sólo sentí un ruido muy fuerte.- dijo el niño.

-Ella es una mujer muy fuerte, saldrá de esta- le dijo JJ acercándose a Hotch.

Todos se dirigieron al hospital donde tenían a Emily, se acercaron al medico y este les explicó que ella iba a estar bien. Sólo debían cerrarle algunas heridas.

El doctor salió y les informo que podían entrar a verla. Aaron se acercó a Strauss y le dijo – Señora yo no voy a renunciar a Emily, ella es la mujer que amo y si debo renunciar a mi trabajo lo haré por ella-

-Aaron que dices, yo nunca les pediría eso. Tienen mi apoyo por completo, después hablamos de esto ahora ve al lado de tu amada.- terminó de decir Strauss.

Hotch tomo a Jack y se dirigió a la habitación de Emily.

–Emily ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Jack

-Bien mi pequeño ¿y tú?- preguntó ella

-Bien no me duele nada.- respondió el niño

-Fuiste muy valiente pequeño- le dijo Emily a Jack. El sonrió y se sentía importante.

Hotch no podía dejar de mirarla y de repente rompió en llanto. -Tenía tanto miedo de perderte tan rápido, además no se como pagarte el haberle salvado la vida a mi hijo- le dijo Hotch acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

-Aaron no llores más, debemos estar felices si ya ganamos una partida tenemos el juego asegurado.- le dijo Emily

-Te amo Emily Prentiss, te amo- dijo Hotch

-Y yo te amo a ti Aaron Hotchner, siempre lo he hecho- dijo Emily

-Si! Mi papi y Emily son novios…- gritaba Jack mientras ellos se besaban.

El equipo estaba afuera y pudieron escuchar toda la conversación. García, JJ y Strauss lloraban mientras que Dave, morgan y Reíd sonreían de felicidad.

Todos entraron, abrazaron y felicitaron a Emily por haber sido tan valiente. Su equipo ahora si era una familia de verdad.

…..

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
